Ill-timed Proposals
by Ji-soo
Summary: Sasuke never had the right timing whenever he wanted to ask Naruto something important.


AN: A cute small fluffy one-shot. I saw the prompt for inappropriately timed confessions or proposals and this immediately popped into my head. Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

Ill-timed Proposals

* * *

His hand was bleeding so profusely, the doctor was having a hard time controlling the mess and Naruto started to feel his nerves go crazy, if he kept seeing more of his blood drain out of him there was no way he was going to be conscious for longer. At his side, Sasuke seemed to be having an internal conversation while his most beloved was bleeding everywhere. If Naruto wasn't scared he would start screaming the moment he opened his mouth, he would have asked the bastard what was so damn interesting in that stupid head of his! But he couldn't, he was going to lose the arm he knew it!

"Uzumaki-san, please calm down! Your heart is beating too fast!" The doctor practically yelled at him, his gloves were covered in blood now and god he shouldn't have been cutting the vegetables when he was watching TV but he hadn't wanted to miss his drama and now he was in the emergency room about to lose an arm and die!

"Hey Naruto, listen-"

Sasuke needed to shut his stupid mouth right now! "What bastard? What?!" Naruto watched with wide eyes as the doctor tried to valiantly to clean around the cut but more blood kept coming pouring out and there was a small puddle in the floor now!

"We've known each other for most of our lives-"

"Nurse! I need more gauze; we need to stop the bleeding!" The doctor called after the nurse, the poor woman scrambling to find more gauze.

"And I've been thinking a lot lately, the future-"

"Nurse! I need the gauze now!" The doctor shouted, Naruto was going pale and his stomach started to feel woozy but there was no way he was going to allow himself to pass out! What if the decided to amputate his arm and he wasn't awake to stop them?!

"Doctor I can't feel my arm! Holy shit, am I going to lose my arm?!" His arm had started to go a little numb but the doctor couldn't amputate his arm! He was a doctor he probably dealt with this all the time and there was no fucking way Naruto was going to lose an arm!

"And the future is always hard for me to think about-"

"Doctor! I'm going to die here aren't I?!" Naruto practically shouted in the poor doctors face but Naruto was starting to panic badly and he could feel his chest becoming tighter and air becoming thinner! There was no way he was about to have a panic attack right now!

"Uzumaki-san you're not going to die! And stop panicking you're going to give yourself a panic attack!" The doctor said and snatched the bandages from the nurse's hands, he quickly wrapped some around his arm but the blood just soaked the bandages immediately. The doctor didn't stop and continued until his arm was wrapped in a thick layer of bandages but Naruto could already see the slight pink tinge coming through.

"But lately the future is looking brighter and I think-"

"Nurse, I need a paper bag!" The doctor made Naruto look at him and Naruto could only breathe shallowly trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible, the panic not helping when he kept looking at the doctor's blood soaked gloves!

"Doc-" Naruto tried but he stopped and started to breathe into the paper bag the doctor held up to his face, he counted in his head and tried to calm down but stupid Sasuke wouldn't shut up with whatever the fuck he was trying to say while Naruto was losing his precious life substance!

"I really think I want to spend my life-"

"Uchiha-san, get out of here!" The doctor started to usher Sasuke out of the room and towards the waiting room. Sasuke finally seemed to snap out of whatever the hell he had been trying to tell Naruto but the nurse was stronger than she looked and kept tugging at Sasuke.

"Dobe! Stop pushing me!" The nurse grabbed Sasuke by the arm and gave one mighty tug; Sasuke barely grabbed onto the wall half his body out of the room. "Listen, I love you and-" He disappeared from the doorway momentarily before he rushed into the room again only to be pulled back by the determined nurse, Naruto just watched everything as he kept the bag over his mouth to hide the wide smile.

"Stop pulling, dammit!" The nurse dug her heels into the floor and grunted with effort as she slowly pulled Sasuke out of the room. Sasuke seemed to realize this and he desperately reached into his pants and pulled a small black box out. "Will you marry me?!"

Naruto dropped the bag on the floor; the only thing he could see from Sasuke was his panicked look before he chucked the box at Naruto, hitting him right in the nose, and the nurse finally managed to drag him out and away from Naruto. His nose hurt but he was smiling so widely he couldn't have cared less! He made to stand up but his head started to sway and the doctor made him lay back down.

"Uzumaki-san, please lay down. You've lost too much blood and you had a panic attack, sleep and you should be fine when you wake up. The cut should stop bleeding by then." The doctor retrieved the box from the floor and handed it to Naruto. "Your boyfriend has the most inopportune timing, do you know that?"

Naruto smiled and clutched the box close to his chest. "You have no idea, he asked me to go steady when I broke my leg while we were stranded in the middle of a mountain."

The doctor chuckled and handed him a cup of water and two pills. "Take these and sleep."

Naruto did and he passed out not a minute later. Sasuke was an idiot with the worst timing but Naruto loved him and when he woke up, he was going to punch Sasuke for throwing the box at him and kiss him and say 'yes'.


End file.
